Celos
by Lady Seika Lerki
Summary: Los celos siempre están presentes en todo tipo de relación... Pero ¿qué ha hecho esta vez el ladrón para ponerlo tan celoso? ¿Y que pasa cuando es el ladrón quien se pone celoso? Kaito Kid x Shinichi Kudo.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Detective Conan le pertenecen a Aoyama. Si fueran míos, esto sería un episodio de anime.

Pareja: Kaito KID x Shinichi Kudo.

Las palabras en negrita son pensamientos.

Agradecimientos a YamiRosenkreuz por hacer de beta.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tuvo que hacer uso de sus rápidos reflejos para evitar ser golpeado en el rostro por una pelota de fútbol. Lo había hecho enojar. Y mucho. Sentía esa aura peligrosa alrededor de su compañero, y sabía por experiencia… Que no era nada bueno.

- ¡Casi me golpeas Shin chan! – se quejo cuando estuvo a salvo. ¡Había estado tan cerca!

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó con un tono sarcástico.- Tsk… Fallé. – y necesitaría otra cosa para disparar.

**Gulp. Esta **_**realmente**_** enfadado. ¿Qué hice esta vez?**

De nuevo tuvo que esquivar otra arma mortal dirigida hacia su persona. ¿Una lata? ¿De dónde diablos la habría sacado?

- ¡Oi, oi! ¿Puedo saber por qué estas tan enojado? – se animó a preguntar.

GRAN ERROR. Uno de sus errores más grandes desde que accedió a encontrarse con Shinichi estando enfadado y que él tuviera su cuerpo propio. Y tener que correr por su vida.

- ¿Y ENCIMAS PREGUNTAS? ¡ESTUPIDO!

_Otra vez_ tenía que evitar proyectiles dirigidos hacia su persona. ¡Que suerte que estaba acostumbrado a esquivar, correr y saltar! Aprovechó esos mini segundos, en los cuales su compañero buscaba un nuevo proyectil, para acercarse y agarrarlo de las dos manos. La cercanía evitaría al menos nuevos proyectiles.

- ¡Shin chan! Mírame.- le pidió y el adolescente sólo forcejeo para intentar liberarse.- ¿Qué sucede contigo? No entiendo porque estas _tan_ molesto…- volvió a preguntar. Francamente no entendía.

Cuando volvió a preguntar, sintió de inmediato como el otro dejo de intentar zafarse del agarre y lo miró con esos ojos azules penetrantes. **Si. Definitivamente lo enfadé. Y en grande.** **¡Y lo peor es que no sé que hice!**

-_¿Sigues preguntando que hiciste?-_ siseó claramente en un tono de advertencia.

Ok. Segundo error del día: agarrar a Shinichi pensando que sería zona segura. Tuvo que soltarlo y dar un paso atrás para evitar ser pateado.

-¡Shin chan! – Se volvió a quejar por… enésima vez.- No voy a entender que pasa si no me dices.

Afortunadamente el encuentro había sido en el parque a una hora donde no había mucha gente. (Tampoco es que era una zona muy concurrida, Shinichi tenía la peor forma de elegir lugares…)

- ¡Claro que lo sabes maldito ladrón! – Le recriminó en voz alta.- ¡Mereces que te golpee por _intentar_ engañarme! –

Y Shinichi había sacado una pelota quien sabe de donde para patearla con todas sus fuerzas hasta el rostro de Kaito que se había quedado claramente sorprendido ante la declaración. ¿Engañarlo? Eso lo había dejado helado. Ok, no era de mutuo desconocimiento los sentimientos de cada uno para ambos, pero de ahí a ser pareja…

**Auch.** El golpe en el rostro dolía bastante. Pero igual… ¿engañar a Shinichi? Se quedó en el suelo (el golpe lo había tirado al piso) mirando a su compañero. ¿Por qué…? Tragó saliva al ver que estaba recuperando el balón para volver a golpearlo.

- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Tiempo fuera! – pidió haciendo gestos con las manos. ¡Que explicara mejor!

- ¡No sé como diablos puede gustarme un ladrón sin vergüenza, playboy, que no tiene sentido común _y encima _que traiciona!- No. No lo estaba escuchando… Estaba muuy enfadado y claramente cegado.

¡Lo había visto con sus propios ojos! ¡Kaito había estado _coqueteando_ con Ran _y_ con otra chica! ¡A Ran casi la besaba haciéndose pasar por él! ¡Y delante de él mismo! (Claro que en ese momento Kaito no lo había visto…Aún así…)

**Triple auch. Especialmente lo último… Momento… ¿Yo? ¿Traicionarlo?** Kaito frunció el ceño. ¡Eso jamás! Podría coquetear, jugar y hasta bromear con las chicas que encontraba pero… ¡No iba en serio! ¡Era parte de su personalidad como KID!….. ¡Momento! ¿Acaso…? ¿Podría ser que…?

- Shin chan… -lo llamó con suavidad.- Tranquilo… Respira hondo. – Le pidió haciendo un gesto con las manos desde su lugar en el suelo.- ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso estas _celoso_ porque estuve _coqueteando_ con otras personas que no fueran tu?

Shinichi de inmediato se detuvo en sus movimientos y un color rosado apareció en sus mejillas. **Maldito ladrón.**

- ¡B-baro! ¡¿Quién podría enfadarse por algo tan estupido como eso?- Rayos. Ahora no podía mirarlo a los ojos al ser descubierto. Si, estaba celoso. Lo admitía para sí pero… ¡No se lo diría en voz alta!

- Meitantei… - su tono era suave, elegante… Digno de KID. Kaito se puso rápidamente de pie y se acerco a su detective aprovechando que estaba con la guardia baja. Lo tomó de la mano para besarla.- Me hieres pensando que podría _siquiera_ _pensar_ en coquetear con alguien mas, Tantei kun…– Y alzó el rostro para mirar al otro adolescente.- Sólo tú tienes totalmente mi atención.

**Te odio Kaito por saber qué decir… **Odiaba esos momentos cuando él perdía toda la calma y toda la capacidad de análisis que lo caracterizaba, y Kaito era quien lograba tranquilizarlo con palabras como esas.

- Te vi con Ran… - susurró algo… ¿dolido?- ¿Por qué hiciste algo así? – Sabía que desde lo que había visto era para mantener su identidad de Conan a salvo, pero… **No tenía porque intentar besarla.**

- Porque era la forma más fácil de escapar… _Tantei kun_.-le dijo con el mismo tono suave de antes, y con cariño.- No besaría a nadie más Shin-chan… - y lo jalo hacía si para agarrarlo de la cintura y mantenerlo cerca.- Mis labios son todos tuyos.-

No dio ninguna posibilidad a su _pareja _de escaparse_._ Capturó los labios de él bajo los suyos en un beso demandante y que ambos podrían saber bien como sabía el otro.

De ese modo la pelea entre ambos quedo olvidada. Al menos los celos fueron aplacados. Kaito Kid, más bien, Kaito Kuroba recordaría _jamás_ volver a coquetear con una chica frente a Shinichi/Conan. _Jamás. _No iba a pasar por la misma experiencia dos veces: enfrentarse a Shinichi enojado.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

El fin de semana pensé que pasaría cuando Shinichi estuviera celoso… Y se me ocurrió esto. xDD Definitivamente Kaito tendrá más cuidado. Después vendrá Kaito siendo celoso…


	2. Los celos de Kaito KID

Los personajes de Detective Conan le pertenecen a Aoyama. Si fueran míos, esto sería un episodio de anime.

Pareja: Kaito KID x Shinichi Kudo.

Las palabras en negrita son pensamientos.

Agradecimientos a YamiRosenkreuz por hacer de beta.

La vez anterior fue Shinichi quien estuvo celoso. ¿Qué sucederá cuando sea Kaito quien se ponga celoso de nuestro detective?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ **Celos de Kaito Kid** /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ok. No era gracioso. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido Kaito esta vez? Entendía el juego de "molestar a Nakamori" pero… ¿Hattori? No entendía que se le había cruzado por la cabeza a Kaito cuando después del apagón, Hattori había aparecido con el pelo verde y una falda con lunares (debía admitir que tenía buena imaginación…)

El detective supo que caminaba en la dirección correcta cuando tuvo que hacerse a un costado para dejar pasar a un grupo de uniformados. El grupo de policías bajo las órdenes de Nakamori que perseguía a KID. Suspiró. ¿Cuándo aprenderían que Kaito no podía ser atrapado fácilmente? Definitivamente no iría a la azotea (¡estaba lloviendo! Sabía que no usaría su aladelta en ese clima), así que sólo quedaba que se hubiera disfrazado de alguien más (aunque lo descartaba debido a que no había nadie más en el edificio y no habían encontrado a nadie sin su uniforme) o que se hubiera escondido en un lugar. Se detuvo frente a una puerta que tenía todo el aspecto de pertenecer a un ascensor… Sólo que él _sabía_ que no lo era. ¿En verdad? ¿Un ascensor? ¿Con el cartel de "Clausurado"? ¿En verdad, Kaito? No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo ya que se abrió la puerta y fue arrastrado adentro del cuarto.

- Bienvenido Tantei kun…- escuchó un saludo divertido en su oído.

- Kai- - ni siquiera pudo terminar de decir el nombre del ladrón cuando sus labios fueron atrapados en un beso claramente demandante. Tuvo que ahogar un gemido en los labios del otro. Cuando se separaron lo miró curioso.- Alguien esta más activo de lo normal…- dijo un poco divertido. **¿Cuántos chocolates ha comido? En serio ** **que parece un crío a veces.**

- Es culpa tuya… - le dijo mientras lo colocaba contra la pared y comenzaba a besarle el cuello (más bien morder)

Tuvo que morderse los labios para no dejar escapar ningún sonido. ¡Los escucharían! ¿Culpa de él? ¿De que rayos hablaba? Ok, quizás era venganza por haber querido "jugar" tiro al blanco con él por lo de Ran pero… pero… No pudo evitar que se le escapara un gemido ante una mordida un poco más fuerte de lo usual. **Maldito ladrón, ¡eso me dejara una marca!**

- ¿D-de que hablas? – le preguntó con la voz algo entrecortada, aunque la pregunta murió cuando volvió a ser besado. Y era un beso que exigía respuesta. No pudo no devolvérselo y al mismo tiempo saborear a su ahora amante.

Bien. Lo tenía claramente distraído con eso. Sabía que _su_ detective no podía pensar mucho en esa situación por experiencias anteriores. Lo besó más profundamente mientras lo tenía agarrado por la cintura bien contra su cuerpo. Ahora… Necesitaba recordarle _quien_ era _su dueño._ Verlo muy cerca de ese otro detective de Osaka no le había gustado (¡Especialmente verlos murmurando cosas que parecían avergonzar un poco a _su detective_!). Con total cuidado y suavidad, utilizó su mano libre para buscar algo que había preparado especialmente para Shinichi en esos breves momentos que lo había estado esperando. **No dejaré que olvides mi sabor, Tantei kun.**

Tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar. Tenía la respiración agitada. Entre el deseo que comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, y los recuerdos de las veces anteriores… Sabía lo que se venía. Sabía que si no salía en ese mismo momento de ahí, y si no se apartaba ahora mismo… Ya no habría vuelta atrás. Se obligó a alzar las manos para tocar el pecho de su amante mientras se ordenaba mentalmente empujarlo. Claro que… Entre pensarlo y hacerlo había una gran diferencia.

- ¿Confías en mi Tantei kun? – le preguntó de pronto en el oído.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¡Por supuesto que lo hacía! Si no lo hiciera, no estaría ahí en primer lugar.

- Baro… - le sonrió dándole un beso corto.- Si no confiara… ¿Por qué estaríamos así en primer lugar?

- Solo deseaba confirmarlo…-le sonrió y en un movimiento bastante rápido inmovilizó las manos de su detective con unas esposas. Sonrió divertido ante la sorpresa en los ojos de su amante.

- ¡Kaito! ¡¿Qué pretendes?- le preguntó. ¡Eso no era divertido! Intento mover las manos para liberarse pero sabía que era inútil. Había perdido toda oportunidad de escapar...

- Calma Tantei kun, calma…- susurró con un tono seductor mirando directamente a los ojos a su critico favorito. La diversión estaba por comenzar.

No le dio mucho tiempo para pensar y analizar la situación. Retomó los besos en el cuello con más ganas y nuevamente le daba algunos mordiscos que seguramente dejarían otras marcas además de las anteriores. Esta vez, se tomaría el tiempo que no había logrado tomarse en las veces anteriores (no sabía cuanto tenía, pero planeaba disfrutar y hacer que disfrute al máximo). Elevó las manos esposadas por encima de la cabeza de Shinichi (como lo hizo sin separarse mucho… No lo sé) mientras que con la otra mano desabotonaba la camisa del detective y lo acariciaba. Su pierna buscó posicionarse entre las de su amante para poder estimular cierta zona con mayor profundidad. Supo que era justo lo que a su amante le gustaba porque lo escucho gemir ante eso. **Déjate llevar Shin-chan…**

Tuvo que morderse un poco los labios para evitar dejar escapar otro gemido. Dios. ¡Demasiado estimulo! Por un lado sentía los labios de Kaito en su cuello, subiendo hacia su oreja y luego bajando… Después estaban las manos de su amante que se empecinaban en acariciar sus tetillas y…. Abrió los labios fallando totalmente en ahogar otro gemido. ¡Kaito acababa de morderle un poco una! ¡Y aún estaba siendo sujetado! **Maldición.**

Kaito había decidido por un "ataque" un poco más directo al pasar del cuello de Shinichi a su pecho para comenzar a saborearlo. Había dicho que no desaprovecharía, además… Le encantaba arrancarle esos gemidos y sonidos a su Tantei-kun. Era música para sus oídos. Siguió jugando con su lengua con una de las tetillas de su detective, al parecer estaba bastante sensible en ese lugar. Comenzó a descender su mano derecha (la izquierda aún sujetaba las manos de Shinichi) en dirección a la entrepierna…

-K-Kaito…- apenas pudo pronunciar a causa de todo el estimulo. En realidad… No estaba seguro. ¿Lo había dicho o había gemido?

Sonrió un poco para sí al escuchar su nombre en los labios del otro. De todos modos sabía bien que quería: que se quitara los guantes. A su amante le gustaba sentirlo piel con piel, aún si no se terminaba de quitar el monóculo. Aunque esta vez, no lo complacería en eso.

- Paciencia Tantei Kun, paciencia...- le susurro antes de darle una lamida desde la base del cuello hasta el oído para luego atrapar los labios del otro entre los suyos.

Estuvo jugando un rato con su crítico, besos, caricias, provocaciones que sabía que lo llevaban al límite. Kaito adoraba tenerlo así, frustrado. Simplemente porque amaba ese rostro totalmente rojo y que tuviera la respiración entrecortada (y apenas pudiera formular algunas palabras). Además que Shinichi con cada mordida, y lamida se retorcía un poco por el placer que le causaba. De todos modos sabía que tampoco podía extenderse con ese juego: el cuerpo sexy de su detective tenía el tiempo contado. Retiro su mano y ayudándose de sus dientes, se quito el guante para después proceder a remover las únicas prendas que representaban un obstáculo.

- Vaya, mira nada más como estas…- le dijo con un tono de provocación, casi burla pero que no lo era. Tomó el miembro del chico con sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo.

- N-No…- intento decir Shinichi, realmente... Aunque fallaba en expresarse, al igual que fallaba en ocultar sus gemidos. Kaito no le daba tregua. No hizo mucho estimulo para que terminara…

Kaito sonrió con cierta malicia ante eso, y liberó el miembro de Shinichi, solo para llevarse la mano cerca de sus labios y lamer unos dedos.

- Que Tantei más… obsceno.- bromeo con la mirada fija en él.

- ¡B-baro! ¡No hagas eso!- le recriminó. Kaito estaba mucho más activo ¿qué le sucedía? Generalmente no era tan…

En eso se escucharon unos ruidos del exterior. Se habían olvidado por completo que no estaban solos en el edificio. Shinichi abrió los ojos ante eso al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder furiosamente. ¿Desde cuando había gente afuera? **¡No! ¿Nos habrán escuchado?** Reconoció la voz de Heiji, lo estaba buscando.

- Kaito… Suéltame…- le pidió. Necesitaba salir, necesitaba irse de ahí antes que los escucharan (si no lo habrían hecho ya). ¡Demonios, no podía arriesgarse!

El ladrón miro unos momentos el cambio de actitud de su amante. Su expresión antes juguetona se volvió seria. No. No dejaría que la mente de su detective se volviera hacia otras personas. Era suyo y de nadie más. Al diablo el mundo exterior. Que se enteraran que Shinichi Kudo le pertenecía a Kaito Kid también conocido como Kaito Kuroba. Se quito el sombrero y el monóculo para dejarlos a un costado y libero su propio miembro.

- ¿En verdad?- le pregunto con un tono algo extraño mientras le introducía un par de dedos en la entrada.- Mira lo mojado que estas aquí Shin chan…- le dijo mientras arrancaba unos gemidos ahogados de su amante.- ¿En verdad quieres detener la diversión?

- ¿Q-que…? – no pudo terminar la frase porque sus labios fueron nuevamente capturados al tiempo que sentía cómo Kaito entraba en si. Cuando se separaron…- ¡N-no! ¡Baro..! Ah…. ¡De-detente! ¡Ah!

Cuando comenzó a moverse, una oleada de placer y deseo lo inundó y no pudo seguir esa línea de pensamiento. Como pudo bajo los brazos para abrazar a Kaito mientras éste se movía dentro de él. Esta vez no había dolor como aquella primera vez, sino que se sentía demasiado bien. Ahora quería mas y se lo hacia saber a su amante.

Kaito gimió un poco en el oído de Shinichi y continuó moviéndose dentro. Se sentía excelente. Y esta vez lo hacía con mayor energía que otras veces, lo que lo hacía mucho mejor. Supo enseguida que iba a terminar cuando sus movimientos se hicieron mucho más profundos y rápidos de una manera hasta inconsciente. Intentó esperar un poco, quería terminar junto con su Tantei. No tardaron mucho en liberarse completamente.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

- ¿Q-que…? ¡N-no! ¡Baro..! Ah…. ¡De-detente! ¡Ah!

Se quedó mirando la puerta con el cartel de "Clausurado" Efectivamente esa era la voz de Kudo pero… La otra vez que también se escuchaba era de otro chico… Más bien… De alguien que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Cuando escucho unos ruidos…. Supo de inmediato que no debía quedarse ahí. Dio media vuelta y se retiró. Heiji podía bromear si quería sobre cómo Kudo y Kid parecían estar más atentos el uno al otro pero…. ¡Se enfrentaría sólo a la organización si tenía que asistir en otra ocasión a un evento de KID!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Esquivo algo que claramente podría haberlo nockeado. Sudó frío. Quizás Shinichi no podía mover aún sus manos, pero ciertamente debía recordar que lo temible de su Tantei no eran las manos, sino los pies…

- ¿Te importaría explicar maldito ladrón degenerado?– le advirtió mientras acomodaba su segundo proyectil.- ¡Y QUITAME ESTAS ESPOSAS!

- Calma Tantei kun…- intentó tranquilizarlo. Ya sabía por experiencia lo temible que era cuando se enojaba.-

- ¡No intentes calmarme luego de lo que hiciste! – **Encima me duele todo… Maldito ladrón. ¿Qué planeaba?**

- ¡Ya te dije que es culpa tuya Shin-chan! – le dijo haciendo puchero mientras se acercaba para liberar finalmente al detective de las esposas… Aunque quizás decir eso mientras lo liberaba, no fue una de sus ideas más brillantes. Al instante su crítico lo agarro de la camisa para acercarlo con una expresión furiosa. Y avergonzada. **Cute**.

- ¿En que mundo y en que universo tengo la culpa de algo que no tengo idea? – siseó. **¡Debería entregarlo a los policías ahora mismo! Aunque ese puchero…**

- ¡Estabas muy entretenido con ese otro detective de Osaka! ¡No sabes lo herido que estaba cuando ni siquiera notaste que estaba cerca de ti!- se quejó desviando un poco la mirada.

Parpadeó unos momentos. ¿Podría ser que…? El enojo, la gran energía de antes, la insistencia en susurrarle frases de posesión… Casi se dio una palmada en la frente. ¡Era tan obvio! Kaito estaba celoso.

- Kai… ¿Acaso te pusiste celoso porque Heiji estaba molestando?- le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida. El rubor en las mejillas del ladrón y el que asintiera solo comprobó su teoría. Lo soltó sólo para abrazarlo.- Baaaro. Heiji puede llegar a ser un pesado y una peste pero… Es totalmente inofensivo. No tienes porque ponerte así…

Lo abrazó por la cintura para tenerlo cerca. Ahora se sentía un poco tonto… Se había estresado por nada.

- Shin chan…- lo llamo para besarlo con suavidad y bajó un poco las manos…- ¡AUCH! ¡Shin chan! – se quejo cuando un golpe en seco lo mando al suelo.

- Ya te divertiste lo suficiente… Ahora quédate quieto.-

Esta vez, el detective no dejaría que se saliera con la suya fácilmente. Cuando la fuerza policial de Nakamori volvió a ver a KID, este tenía varias vendas…. Heiji en cambio no dijo absolutamente nada, cuando Shinichi volvió a aparecer con otras ropas que le cubrían mucho más el cuello…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Creo que Kaito puede ser más peligroso que Shinichi siendo celoso. ¡De todos modos Shinichi termina golpeándolo por abusarse!


End file.
